


What I don't deserve

by UraharaSteph



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UraharaSteph/pseuds/UraharaSteph
Summary: This is written in a way that can be read as either Haruka/Reiji or Reader/Reiji as the female is never addressed by name but tends to act a bit like Haruka.It's Reiji's birthday! Let's celebrate!
Relationships: Kisaragi Aine & Kotobuki Reiji, Kotobuki Reiji/Nanami Haruka, Kotobuki Reiji/Reader
Kudos: 7





	What I don't deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Written in first person, Reiji's perspective.

“AH! Another drink!” 

“Kotobuki-senpai, you've had enough-"

“Don't be such a stick in the mud, Toki! Gimme another!” 

Within a matter of seconds another spirit was racing down my throat, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. I wrinkled my nose and tried to grin through the wretched taste and pain.

God knows what my face looked like.

“A-another-"

“No.”

“Uf, I think I’m gonna... I’m gonna-"

I bolted into the garden, hand on mouth. I carried myself far from the celebrations. My exaggerated running eventually faded into an uncertain amble through the night. 

I made sure to stay away from my car. I wasn't as drunk as I made out at the party, but I was definitely not in a state to get behind the wheel. Though I'd be lying if I said the thought hadn't crossed my mind. 

Drive to the beach. Drive into the sea. Drive into the end.

Nah, my dear car didn't deserve that! I could never do that to her! I'm a villain for even considering it. 

I sat down beneath a thick tree and watched the stars blinking between the branches.

Another birthday. Another year with something- some **one** important missing. I wish I could be laughing with him right now. I wish it was him telling me to stop drinking. To stop acting like a fool, all the while smiling at me knowing full well I'd ignore him. 

Another birthday where the hole in my heart widens.

“Kotobuki-senpai?”

My head snapped round to that familiar, sweet voice. “Kouhai?” She looked out of breath. Had she chased after me? 

“a-ah. Are you okay? You looked, um, unwell.”

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She was a timid lamb who seconded guessed whether she should have followed me.

I couldn’t stop the smug smile spread across my lips. I had to tease her. “The fresh air helped. Were you so concerned for me that you dashed out into the dangerous night all alone?” I reached up and gently grabbed her wrist. “Something could have happened to you... on my birthday no less.” Then pulled her down so she sat on my lap.

Her face glowed crimson. I loved making her blush and always will. 

“I-I was worried about you...”

She cares for me. I don't deserve that. Like I didn't deserve him.

But I am a selfish man and I hugged her anyway. I may not deserve her, but I want her. I buried my face in her hair, savouring her unique scent. 

“Kouhai?” The alcohol slurred the edges of my words. “Stay with me here for a bit.”

“But... your party? W-won't you be sad if you miss it?” 

“No. Not if you're by my side.” 

Because you're the only one who can fill that void in my heart, now. 

Maybe if I hold you a little tighter, I won't cry this year. 

I love you, Kouhai. Aine would have loved you too.


End file.
